The Swan Priestess
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Inuyasha's version of the Swan Princess/Swan Lake Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha despise each other until a summer when they fall in love. What happens with the two and will Inuyasha find the meaning of true love?
1. AUTHOR'S OPENING NOTE

**Ok so one day scanning fanfiction and I was looking at stories of the swan princess/Inuyasha and then I found good ones never completed or ones that made no sense. So I took this as a challenge and came up with an idea. **_**The Black Priestess **_**cheesy title but you'll have to see what happens. ;) Sorry Sango you get a break from being the princess.**

**Author's opening note**

Once upon a time in the feudal era there lived four kingdoms. The Kingdom of the North, South, East and West. The Kingdom of the North was inhabited with all demons, while the Kingdom of the South was inhabited by humans. The two were at war with each other while the Kingdoms of the East and West were the peace ground where both could live together peacefully.

Now that you know the background I thought I would say the characters and disclaimers sooo….cough, cough.

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SWAN PRINCESS OR SWAN LAKE!**

Now with that out of the way here's our character list if you don't take a guess.

Inuyasha- Prince Derik/Prince Siegfried

Kagome- Princess Odette

Naraku- Rothbart

Kikyo- Odile

Miroku- Friend of the Prince

Sango- Kagome's friend/ another under Naraku's curse

Kouga- (If you saw _The Swan Princess_ a character like John Bob)

Shippo- (Again like a character from _The Swan Princess_ like Puffin)

So I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Hateful summers

One day in the Kingdom of the West the demon king was pacing frantically. Another son was being born. His elder son who was about already eleven was just watching him.

"You honestly worry much father." He said honestly not caring about what happened to his stepmother or half brother.

"I'm only worried giving birth to a half-demon would be too much with her. I just hope she'll make it." The King said as their ears perked up to the sound of a heavy gasp and then a baby cry.

As he rushed in the room he saw his wife looking very weak but held a small baby in her arms. As the king looked down upon his new son as his wife, she was going to make it but very weak.

"Your son Inutaishō. What should he be named?" Izayoi asked breathing heavily. King Inutaishō took the baby from her arms. The baby kept crying as there was movement atop his head and two little dog ears popped up.

"His name shall be Inuyasha." He said as they looked upon their son happily.

**Three years later**

Now in the East there was a lot of excitement as the King Higurashi's child was being born. The Queen was told she couldn't bear children, but luckily one day they were blessed to find they were to have a child unlike any other.

Many people wondered the gender but on this day it was announced a princess was born to them, given the name Kagome. The kingdom rejoiced at their future ruler and all was happy. Except one night in the Higurashi's bedchamber, for he was very distressed.

"This can't go on for much longer. Humans and Demons have been fighting for ages. The only two kingdoms in peace are the North and South." The King complained to his wife. They were at war with the kingdom of the West for many years and he was tired for always seeing his people suffer.

"There must be a way to make a treaty." And then it hit him. "That's it. Marriage!"

"Marriage?" The Queen asked confused.

"Yes marriage. Don't you see a treaty of peace will be declared and to combine all of our kingdoms to peace, we shall marry our daughter off to one of Inutaishō's sons." As the King went on with the arrangements the Queen began to become furious.

"Now wait a moment! Our daughter was only born a few days ago and you're already trying to plan her life for her!"

"Yes well someone else could come up and marry him. I mean there's the princess in the South."

"You shouldn't go on about it though. I demand she does it for love!"

"Love? My dear, perhaps you don't recognize how love is only in the books." The King scoffed.

"Then what does our marriage mean? Don't you remember the feeling we had when we fell in love?" The Queen questioned as the King grew silent. "Don't you dream of that for your daughter's happiness?"

"FINE!" He roared as the Queen smiled smugly. "She shall marry for love then. But…that doesn't mean we give her a little push in the right direction." He led on. "Think of it as Inuyasha and Kagome spending every summer together. That'll give 'em the chance to bond and poof they fall in love."

The Queen rolled her eyes knowing that husband of her. She couldn't fight with him just wanting the children some time together so of course she had to agree. So they sent word for the Royal Family of the West to come to a party to celebrate the birth of the child. And explain their plan.

As the day of the party arrived, the rulers of the West arrived. King Inutaishō looked like he suspected a trap as did the older son Sesshomaru. Inutaishō was the first to approach as he shook hands with the Southern King seeing he wasn't planning anything he started to enjoy himself.

The two princes each brought a gift for the princess. Sesshomaru who could care less just got her a beautiful jewelry box as he set it beside the crib. Izayoi however urged Inuyasha to get the princess something a bit more caring. So he gave her a necklace. The necklace was simply a wire chain with a silver heart at the end. But in the middle of that heart laid the last fragment of the Shikon Jewel which was incredibly rare.

He dangled it over her as she tried to reach it. Inuyasha laughed at how the princess couldn't reach it and reached it down lower. The princess managed to give him a small unexpected pinch as he dropped the chain inside the crib.

He scowled as he went back to his seat. As everyone was eating the King Higurashi discussed his plan with King Inutaishō. Inutaishō thought it was a brilliant plan as they agreed that when Kagome turned six they would put the plan into action.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew the main doors opened. The two vilest people in every kingdom walked in. It was the demon Naraku and the Priestess Kikyo. Both looked around at the party.

"What is all this about?" Naraku asked coolly. He planned on taking the Kingdom of the East as his own which was why Kagome's birth was a concern. That was why he pretended to love Kikyo so she would set a curse out on the King and Queen to never bare a child and produce an heir.

"You are not welcome here Naraku." King Higurashi yelled standing up. This only made Naraku come closer.

"Just know you and your family are in danger. And rest assure I will never give up on ruling this kingdom in the future." There was a small cough from Kikyo as Naraku rolled his eyes. "Or should I say me and my QUEEN."

"Guards! Take these two out of my sight!" Guards poured in but before they could seize them there was a puff of smoke as the two villains disappeared. The King and Queen were worried for their daughter as they just soon forgot and everyone waited for the next six years to pass.

**Six years later**

In all the lands there was no sight of Naraku or Kikyo as they soon forgotten the threat towards the East. Inuyasha was now already nine, and outside playing with a wooden sword with his friend Miroku the lecher. It was until they heard the sound of a carriage approaching the castle.

Inuyasha scowled upset the fact that a girl was staying at the castle with him. He knew she would only try and get him to have tea and chat quietly like a lady. But he preferred his action and never liked to sit still.

"Inuyasha!" He heard his Mother call for him. Inuyasha sighed as he parried Miroku and thrusted his sword in. Miroku took a few steps back.

"Whoa! Not so hard! You must be pretty ticked on something." Miroku said as he rubbed the place Inuyasha hit.

"Sorry, I'm upset of the princess coming. But we better go meet her unfortunately." Inuyasha huffed he could tell the look in Miroku's eye from anywhere. Inuyasha slapped him upside the head hard as Miroku rubbed it from the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Miroku complained.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm already saving them the trouble of punishment. Don't try to make a move on her or you're dead."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't just she's only six." Inuyasha had him there as he sighed. They approached his mother as they took her side. King Higurashi was the only one accompanying his daughter, as he held his hand out for her. The small hand didn't take it as she gracefully jumped down from the carriage.

"Kagome I told you about getting out of carriage's no jumping down." Her father scowled. She rolled her eyes, for she didn't want to be here as much as Inuyasha didn't want her there. She quickly curtsied to the Queen and then a smaller one to Inuyasha.

"Go on children run and play. We have some things to discuss." The Queen said smiling down upon them all. Meaning they were going in to plan the wedding in the next fourteen or so years.

"Mother…" Inuyasha complained. His Mother gave him a death glare as he saw that she meant it. "Come on Princess." He hissed as he led the way for both Miroku and Kagome. Kagome didn't like his attitude as she ran up and gave him a kick in the ankle. Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked behind him giving Kagome a sour look.

"Move faster if you're gonna lead." She said innocently as Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome smirked as she ran ahead with Inuyasha chasing after her and Miroku after him.

**The next six years**

Since first meeting when Kagome was six she and Inuyasha have loathed each other. The thought of summer sent them groaning or trying to break something to stay home. Now Kagome was twelve and Inuyasha was fifteen.

They mostly grew a bit more mature and stayed away. Inuyasha and Miroku usually sword fought or Miroku went around talking to pretty maids and Inuyasha chased him around to stop. While Kagome just went on and practiced target shooting. It was realized when she was nine that she had powers of a priestess and she spent time learning a bit of how to become one.

It was until her father knew how they hated each other. But he wasn't going to give up yet. That's when he had to turn up the heat but with envy. The Prince of the North was then invited for a summer. Competition was all that was in need in order to get Inuyasha's attention.

The prince arrived a few days after Kagome and Inuyasha did their ritual to torture each other for a 'not so glad to see you again.' When Hojo the Prince of the North arrived he was shocked of Kagome's beauty. She was beginning to blossom into a true beauty. Her raven hair flowed down her back as her cheeks were cream with hints of pink from the heat. Her lips were just like the roses in the garden painted them and her figure was full of many curves.

She was beginning to make any man drool over her. Miroku was even beginning to rub her ass every few days. But as her beauty excelled she was still a tough, wild, and free spirit and strong to. So each time Miroku tried to get even cinemeters to her ass he was slapped. (Ok if you're wondering about Sango, believe me he'll meet her soon.)

Hojo tripped over his own feet as he neared the table they sat at. It was just a round table and Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to sit next to each other. As Hojo made his way to the table he got an odd look from everyone there who just shoved it off and went back to the bickering. But actually they both were bickering at Miroku for womanizing the maid.

"You're…Kagome right?" Hojo asked as he scooted closer to her. This caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Last time I asked my Mother, yeah."

"Sorry I didn't expect an angel to be to be here. When I heard of you I never thought of…this."

"Wait 'til you actually meet her personality." Inuyasha mumbled but everyone heard. Kagome shot him a death glare.

"What was that? You know I can purify you in a matter of seconds." She hissed. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, sure." Kagome was boiling mad.

"How dare you insult a lady you...you…No wonder she doesn't care about you!"Hojo said. Kagome only sighed happy someone stuck up for her but was just weak.

Time went on as Hojo was part of the group that spent summer together. To make Inuyasha not only jealous as he tried to spend more time with Kagome so she wouldn't be able to spend time with Hojo. But to his plan he wanted to swoon Kagome so she would choose him to marry instead.

**Another six years fly by**

Kagome was eighteen, and she was drop dead beautiful. It was the time before she would be going to the West to see Inuyasha after twelve long years of dealing with him every summer. She was no longer going to be forced to spend her summer there. Her hair was now longer, as her beautiful gray eyes sparkled with the thought of freedom. Her tall lean body made her look sliming as many men came to court her.

But before her answer her father said no. Over the years her Mother died of sickness and Kagome was very upset. She dreamed her Mother would stay with her since she never really had a true friend. That was until the Princess of the South came into the picture. She came and visited with the princess for a year as they became fast friends.

Princess Ayame was very pretty, her red hair pig tails with an iris in her hair. Her clothes were made of mostly white fur for she was a wolf demon. So Ayame was also going to accompany Kagome on her last trip (hopefully) to the Western kingdom.

Inuyasha himself was the handsomest in the land. His dog ears on top of his head were an adorable touch. Inuyasha was very athletic and had a very fit body. When Inuyasha was seventeen his Mother to died from sickness.

His father was very weak from battling his enemy and was expected to pass on as well. So Sesshomaru needed to take over as King soon. This visit from Kagome was cut short and Inuyasha was glad that after twelve years being with her he just wanted her to come for a few days and leave.

There was a knock and Miroku walked in. His purple robes flowed as his long few years of training as a monk were complete.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has returned." Miroku called trying to annoy Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at him as Miroku ran out of the room peeking his head in again. "By the way you two are meeting in the ballroom in a few minutes."

Inuyasha was about to make a move for him when Miroku dashed out of sight and went to his own room. Inuyasha growled as he started for the ballroom. Wearing a bit more eventful attire then his bright red kimono he was walking very slowly towards the room.

_Welcome, stays, and leaves._ He repeated through his mind. As he opened the doors to the ballroom he stood there arms crossed waiting for his arch enemy to come in.

It took all of Kagome's strength to even try not to just rip Inuyasha apart so she could leave early. Though she kept in mind to just go in and accept her few weeks of staying here with him. Ayame was going to go up to her own room, leaving Kagome to go meet Inuyasha.

Kagome entered in her green and white kimono flowing around her body as she opened the door. Inuyasha was already there when he turned to the door behind him as he heard it open and lost the life from his face.

Kagome _did _look like an angel as he remembered the words Hojo called her years ago. Her raven hair was shining in the light and flowing around her. Her Kimono clung to her curves yet flowed around her. And the eyes for once he never noticed were sparkling twinkling with joy.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was handsome but it was just the way he was looking at her for the moment. He was smiling at her. Not just his usual evil smirk but a smile of friendliness. She let out her breath as a sigh as they walked towards each other.

Mean while the two King's were watching from behind a very small door smiling at how their plan would work. Inuyasha bowed like he was taught when meeting a lady and not just barely but going down all the way. And Kagome curtsied not just very small but like she did when she met someone.

It was like the two were finally meeting each other after all these years. Inuyasha took her hand in his as he held it up. Kagome blushed madly red as her hair fell down in her face and Inuyasha pushed it away moving his hand back and around her neck. He held her there as he came in close as they were close to her lips and…

**That's all we have for today folks. Goodnight everybody enjoy the next chapter **


	3. Without a trace

**Without a trace**

**Last time…**

_Kagome blushed madly red as her hair fell down in her face and Inuyasha pushed it away moving his hand back and around her neck. He held her there as he came in close as they were close to her lips and…_

"Wait," Kagome breathed as she pulled back a bit. "No…this isn't right." Inuyasha looked confused as he moved toward her.

"What? I don't see what's wrong kissing each other if we love each other." He said as he held her again but she pulled away.

"I don't know. Do you even love me?" Inuyasha panicked.

"Of course I love you I mean you're beautiful!" He shouted as it echoed throughout the room.

"Yes but what else?" Inuyasha looked around unsure (remember he's dense.)

"What!"

"What else other than beauty. If you love me only for beauty than you're only as dense as Hojo and his idea for love."

"Hey!" They heard. Obviously Hojo arrived and everyone was standing out where they could see them watching. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed as she made her way to the door, Inuyasha not stopping her.

**Later at night**

"Kagome how could you do something like that." Her father said upset over that stunt. "We were so close."

"If he doesn't love me for myself then I have no want to marry him. Even if I do love him." She said as she murmured the last part so low her father didn't hear.

"Darling I do want your happiness but couldn't you take this one for the kingdom. One kiss and then a proposal, and soon after a marriage in which he can learn more about you." Kagome just stared at him as she got up and walked over to him.

"You care more about stopping a war that hasn't even been going on for the past twelve years more than your daughter. Before Mother died she told me everything. How you started this scheme before I was barely a day old." She ran out of the room as she slammed the door.

She pressed her back against the door for a moment and feeling tears trail down her face, she ran outside the palace and into the gardens. The rain was pouring down as she went outside becoming soaked in her gown. She went out to the villa as she sat down and cried. She knew her father cared for her just it felt as if he was saying she couldn't marry for love. Something she dreamed of doing since she was a little girl.

Inside Inuyasha was watching from the window as he saw Kagome leave the villa when the rain stopped. He was still upset from earlier as he came up with an idea. He looked over to a vase of red roses sitting on a table on his room

_Is this my only choice of the future? No freedom or anything? I suppose that makes since for someone who is a princess. But why? Why must it be that it's that hard to make a decision? If Inuyasha ever asked for marriage I would gladly say yes, but not for him only loving beauty, but for loving me for myself._ Kagome thought as she sat watching the rain pour down and was slowing to a small little drizzle.

Kagome knew she couldn't go inside drenched so she looked around until she came to her usual room. There was a tree outside her balcony that most summer nights climbed down to sneaking out to go and walk out in the moonlight. She climbed on up the tree as she reached the balcony.

After going on inside and taking a hot bath dressed for bed and fell asleep quite easily. A few hours later after Inuyasha seeing Kagome go to her window and her candle go out he leaped from his window up onto the roof as he made his way to her balcony.

As he leapt down quietly not making even a sound he creaked the door open. He looked over towards the sleeping woman asleep under the thin covers used in the summer heat. Her breathing was very slow when she slept as he walked over to her sleeping form. The rose in his hand was bright red like her lips. As he took the rose he kissed it and put it in her hand inclosing it. This stirred her as he made a run for it back to his room.

Then Kagome snapped awake as she sat up right in bed looking at the open door to the balcony. She looked down upon the rose in her hand as she took a guess Inuyasha was here a moment ago trying to apologize. She was grateful at the moment but of all times now she didn't need this. She couldn't take this.

In the dark she pulled on priestess attire toping it off with a dark cloak on top. She couldn't live this life anymore and she would at least be able to become a priestess to make her way through life she would jus avoid the two kingdoms. As she then again took the tree on her way down she jumped down and making sure no one was watching she ran off towards the stables and saddled her horse as she rode toward the gate.

Although a guard stopped her Kagome was clever to come up with something.

"They sent word for me for they need a priestess in the village." She said as the guard looked at her with disbelief.

"I wasn't notified perhaps I should ask…"

"There's no time!" She shouted. "A child is sick and needs help so let me pass." The guard immediately opened the gate as Kagome ran off towards the path that lead into the forest.

**The next afternoon**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, and Hojo were all having brunch when the King of the South barged in.

"Have any of you seen my daughter?" He asked panicking seeing Kagome wasn't in there. Inuyasha began to look a bit worried as he stood up.

"Why? Can't you find her?" He asked.

"She's nowhere. We searched her room, the palace, the gardens, everywhere."

"I haven't seen her since last night." He didn't dare say how he went to her room late last night. "I'll go ask the guard at the gate." He ran off as everyone looked at him but continued eating their breakfast knowing Inuyasha would take care of it.

Inuyasha appeared outside as the guard came over.

"What's the matter your highness?" He asked.

"Have you seen Princess Kagome? She's nowhere to be found." The guard got a panicked look on his face knowing that he never saw her return from last night.

"Err, actually yes your highness. I saw her leave extremely late last night."

"Idiot! Whatever, open the gate and I'll track her and then send word to the guards to follow and search this whole kingdom. The same with sending a messenger to the South." He ordered as he ran towards the stables and left onto the nearest horse and rode off.

He could vaguely make out Kagome's scent but he made his way quickly. It was in the forest as he followed on and on. But then another scent caught his nose. He smelled blood. This made him only drive on faster with worry.

"Kagome!" He called as the scent of blood got stronger and stronger. "Kagome!" He called louder as he turned and saw a horrible scene. Kagome's horse was on the ground as if it was thrown there and hit many times by a demon. That was the scent of blood he smelled as he looked around for Kagome. There was no sign and her scent was cut off.

He then looked down as he saw the rose he gave her. He drove her away. And now she was gone without a trace. He fell down onto his knees as he cried. He lost her. Tears fell down his face as he looked down on the rose.

_I promise you Kagome, I won't give up until I find you and you're safe. _He stood up and got onto his horse as he rode off to meet the guards and tell them that the Princess was missing.

**Somewhere hidden behind a barrier deep in the forest**

Naraku was very pleased with himself. After many years of waiting he could finally take out the kingdom of the South. Now that he had Princess Kagome in the palm of his hand. Now with the help of Kikyo. No one would be able to find them inside this barrier so the Princess was left without a hope of a rescue to break her curse.

"Now, now little princess don't be upset of what we've done. Why it's for your safety." Naraku said not really caring about her. The curse was set that Kagome was turned into a raven as black as her hair. Kagome was perched up in the tree turned away from the wicked demon.

"Fine then. I'll give you another day to think this over. The moment you give it to me I'll have the curse lifted." He said as he vanished in a cloud of miasma and was gone. Kagome flew down from the tree and looked at her reflection in the lake.

Even as a raven she felt a tear fall down her feathers. She saw as the moon appeared higher and higher into the sky. That was when her wings started to glow as soon her whole body did. She felt her body stretch out as she her feathers melted back down into her hair and her human form returned.

Kagome couldn't believe what she saw. She saw her hands and she was still wearing what she wore the earlier night. She took this chance and was about to make a run for it.

"The curse isn't lifted." A voice said. Kagome looked over to the bushes as a woman about her age stepped out. Her hair tied in a ponytail wearing a light kimono.

"Who are you?" She asked as she walked over to the girl.

"Sango. Sango the demon slayer."

"How are you involved with Naraku?" Sango sighed.

"Well if you're Kagome the princess you must know of Prince Inuyasha's companion the monk Miroku?" Kagome nodded. "Well Narku thought that Inuyasha still had the last shard of the jewel so he has been taking anyone who got close to him. That was until you came. I was close with the two during the year when you were in your own kingdom."

Sango explained when there was a rustling of bushes as a man, a girl, and a little fox demon peaked out.

"Hi!" The little fox demon said as he jumped up into Kagome's arms. "Who are you?"

"Whoever she is she's an angel." The man said who turned out to be a wolf demon. He walked over as he took Kagome's hand kissing her hand. "Kouga the wolf demon."

"Princess Kagome." She said taking her hand back.

"Ignore Kouga, I'm Rin." Said the girl as she curtsied to Kagome. "It's a pleasure your highness."

"Oh no please don't call me that." Kagome said turning towards Sango. "What did you mean that the curse isn't lifted? I'm human again."

"So are we." Sango said looking around at everyone. "The curse is only temporary. The moment the sun rises we'll all turn back into animals, but as soon as the moon is out we are in our true form."

"How do we break this spell? We can't stay here forever." Kagome said. Before Sango could answer someone else stepped out of the shadows.

"Well…"Sango said lifting a finger. "No…what about…no. We have no idea." Kagome just stared at her.

"Joking. You honestly have got to be joking."

"No she's not. The only one who probably does know how to break the curse is Naraku, and he's far too clever to be tricked into telling." Shippo said as he crawled up Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"You're right Shippo." Kagome said hugging him tight.

"How?" Shippo huffed as Kagome release him.

"Only Naraku knows how to break." She turned to Sango. "Where does Naraku live?"

Sango just pointed over beyond the trees as a castle was hidden from their view. "You're saying you didn't see that when he brought you here?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Obviously not. But we might be able to find something in there to help." Sango put a finger to her mouth.

"That could work. But we might need to wait 'til dawn when we turn back into animals. That as well since Naraku and Kikyo will be out trying to take over your kingdom." Sango explained Kagome nodded.

"That's another reason why we have to break this curse." Kagome sighed. Sango raised her eyebrows as she gave a suspicious look at Kagome.

"Oh really what's the other reason then?" Sango said with a giggle as Kagome blushed beyond belief. _I…I need to return back to Inuyasha._ Kagome thought as she stared out on the lake as the moon was high above them, upset of how she had limited time a day as her regular self.

**Ok sorry it took a while but this chapter was 13 pages wrong and then I cut it into two parts so I hope you keep your eyes open for the next chapter.**


	4. Miroku finds out

**Finding the truth**

**Back at the palace**

Inuyasha was very upset after Kagome went missing. Most of the fact being how everybody said how she was dead. Soon the King returned to his kingdom to know there was going to be no heir to rule after he passes. Inuyasha was outside twirling the same rose from earlier in his hand.

Even withering away he kept it. It had been a week since Kagome was missing and he spent every day trying to search for her. Miroku watched from a doorway to exit outside from the kitchen. He watched his friend in sadness as he walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha you might wanna…"

"NO! I won't ever give up looking for her and I won't even think about marrying someone else OTHER than here." Inuyasha yelled at him as he shoved Miroku's hand off of him.

"I was going to say you might want to ready your horse 'cause I was going out to the forest." Miroku said as he took a seat. "I just thought you searching for Kagome you would like to come and look."

Inuyasha looked at him but the two went on out to the stable and saddled their horses as they just trotted on over to the forest.

"Miroku, do you believe that Kagome is still alive?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the sun in the trees.

"You know I believe in that as much as you do Inuyasha. You obviously can feel it in your heart that she's still alive."

"What…pmhhhh… who said I can feel it in my heart." Inuyasha argued.

"Then why do you and I quote 'won't ever give up on looking for her or marry someone else'?" Miroku argued Inuyasha went red as he clicked his tongue and had the horse go faster. They slowed down at where the horse was when Kagome went missing as Miroku hopped down from his horse.

Inuyasha watched him as Miroku said a prayer.

"For some reason I don't think you're putting the horse that died here at rest." Inuyasha said suspiciously. Miroku froze as he turned.

"Errrrrr."

"You were paid to put Kagome at rest weren't you!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku climbed on his horse.

"Inuyasha you must understand, I mean, I believe she's alive just…"

"Just you want pay and you don't even bother to stick up for the prince's belief." Inuyasha clicked his tongue. "Or in this case your friend." He galloped past and went deeper in the forest with Miroku following after.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" He yelled but it was useless as Inuyasha was out of sight. Miroku sighed as he just had his horse trot around to look for a sign of him but found nothing. That was when Miroku sensed a spiritual power nearby. He got off his horse as he hid behind a tree when a woman in a cloak appeared from nowhere. Miroku held his breath as he saw it was Kikyo, she obviously didn't see him as she went off and headed for town.

As soon as Kikyo was out of sight Miroku went over to the direction she came from. As he looked it was just a giant oak tree. _How could she come out of that? He didn't hear any movement of her walking around it or climbing down it._ Miroku sucked in his breath as he touched the tree. His hand seemed to disappear for a moment but he could see it as well as a part beyond the tree, which seemed very mystical.

Miroku without of thought stepped inside as he passed through to the other side. _It must have been some type of barrier. _He thought to himself. He looked around as he saw a lake in the distance a black swan was floating on it it's head held up high as it watched the sun set.

Before Miroku could move there was movement as he hid in the nearest bush, Miroku saw Naraku. He scowled at that cursed demon who cursed his family with a wind tunnel in his right hand. He vowed he would kill him and lift the curse. Naraku walked over to the lake as Miroku watched him grab the swan by its neck.

"So Kagome, are you ready to make a choice." He asked in his oily voice. _Kagome? Is she named after the Princess? But how can a swan make a choice?_ Miroku watched as Naraku threw the swan down hardly on the ground. The swan looked hurt as Miroku saw the sun was gone and the moon was now visible. The swan as well as other different animals such as a fox, a wolf, a mouse, and a small tiger. Soon the swan stood up as it shot upward. Its feathers flattened down until it was beautiful raven hair and a fair body of a woman.

Miroku gasped as he saw it was Princess Kagome. So that's where she's been. His attention was drawn away when he saw the other animals transformed. Mostly he focused on the tiger as it grew into a very beautiful woman with long black hair in a ponytail.

Miroku sighed quietly in awe as he was marveled by her beauty. But was distracted by the yelling.

"Never! You disgusting pig!" Kagome shouted at Naraku. Naraku took a lock of her hair and sniffed it.

"Be my queen. I shall kill Kikyo and we can rule the kingdom together. Or you could just stay here as a swan for the rest of your days." _Days? So it was either marriage or death. Inuyasha needs to hear about this._

"Read my lips as I say this slowly. No." She spat as Naraku growled. Naraku backhandedly slapped Kagome as she was knocked to the ground. Miroku wanted to butt in but Sango rushed to her side staring up with bravery in her eyes at Naraku.

"Leave her be you cursed demon. The only one who should worry about his days is you. After what you did to my village I shall kill you." Miroku sighed again. _She even as the same intentions as me._ Naraku chuckled as he turned into a cloud of miasma.

"I won't count on that Sango. Kagome, I will only give you a short time to decide, so choose wisely." Naraku was gone as everyone crowded around Kagome seeing if she was alright. Miroku got out of his hiding place as he walked over to them.

Sango obviously heard him as she spun around and kicked him. Miroku fell over as Sango climbed atop him a hidden dagger out.

"Whoa! Hold on a second before you kill me!" Miroku defended. His hand itched over as he reached the destination. .Rub. Sango blushed and grew wide eyed as she slapped him.

"Pervert! Now I will kill you!" She yelled, Kagome then came between them to save her old friend.

"Wait, wait Sango!" She yelled as Sango looked up at her.

"Kagome you're alive!" Miroku shouted trying to prove he was a friend. Sango got off but still didn't trust him.

"Miroku. How did you get here?" Kagome asked as Miroku embraced her.

"Well I lost Inuyasha and I saw Kikyo walk out of the barrier so I came in and here I am." Miroku explained shortly. "Now that I found you I can take you and your _lovely friend_ back to the castle _or to my room_ where you belong." He took the hand of them both as he tried to head for the barrier but they didn't seem to budge.

"We can't leave Miroku. Did you see what happened with us?" Kagome asked as Sango slid her hand out of his.

"The part in which you transformed from animals into humans? Certainly." Miroku nodded.

"Look Miroku we're all under a curse here. As soon as the sun rises I'll turn back into a swan and Sango will turn back into a tiger and so on."

"But what about Inuyasha? He is dying to find you. He has barely eaten or slept since you went missing. And everyone else thinks you're dead."

"Inuyasha? That's right you can't tell him a thing. Especially seeing me here."

"Why? He needs to come save you from Naraku. As so do I of Sango here." He inched closer to her as Sango smacked his hand away.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself. I'll free myself from Naraku on my own." She muttered.

"If Inuyasha comes here and sees me as a swan and I say there's a way to break the curse and there isn't then I'd only be getting his hopes up." Kagome said as she looked down with sadness and disappointment.

"He won't care Kagome. As you know as well as I do, Inuyasha can only cope with one thing at a time and when he sees you it'll be how you are alive and he was right." Kagome gave a weak smile.

"You've got to go now then and find him. And don't tell him anything about seeing me."

"Absolutely not!"

"Miroku."

"I refuse to leave you here helpless when Inuyasha and I can help. Besides I'd be lying to him."

"I promise you'll get a kiss from Sango. Just stay quiet for a few days."

"Hey!" Sango called as Miroku then looked pleased.

"I guess I could fib but don't expect me to do it forever. Nooowww Sango." He moved closer as she slapped him.

"She never said when I'll kiss you so go on back to the prince." Sango ordered as the two pushed Miroku beyond the barrier. Kagome stepped outside for a moment as she saw where they were. It wasn't too far from the palace itself. She even remembered it was a place where they used to play hide and seek.

"Miroku! Miroku!" She heard Inuyasha yell. She went on and looked behind the tree as she saw him his hair in the moonlight. She sighed as she wanted to go to him, when Sango pulled her in past the barrier.

Inuyasha found Miroku behind an oak tree. "There you are. Where'd you-" He caught a familiar scent. He crouched low and got a whiff of Miroku. _That scent…its Kagome's! She's near, I feel it._ He thought looking around and saw nothing. Miroku was rubbing the place where Sango slapped.

"Must have hit my head and fell down." Miroku said coming up with an excuse. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Miroku. You smell like Kagome. Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked suspicious. Miroku got up as he headed to where he left his horse.

"Inuyasha you're imagining things."

"My nose doesn't lie Miroku I can smell her on you. Have you seen something?" Miroku was up on his horse and shook his head.

"Inuyasha, my good friend, I have no idea what you mean. But…" Miroku leaned down to one of Inuyasha's ears. "You're right about Kagome. Being alive I mean." Before Inuyasha could ask Miroku was riding off towards town.

"MIROKU! DAMMIT COME BACK AND EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt on his horse racing after him. Still confused on how he smelt like Kagome.

**Ok guys review! I'm not uploading another chapter until I have another 10 reviews! Believe me I got so much editing of these chapters I could just take my own sweet time, but for these past ones I picked up the pace so review if you want more!**


	5. Hunting your Love

**Ok guys first off I added this one because I wanted to. But you better review. Ok so third chapter! Will they find a way to break the curse? Duh, cause our hero's prevail through anything. When will Inuyasha find his true love? How much longer until Miroku spills? Read and see what hap...pens.**

**Hunting your love**

It had been a few days since Miroku came in through the barrier and our group spent most of their days trying to find a way to break the curse set upon them. Most of the time it was left up to Rin, since she was a mouse and could get inside the castle easily and scurry about not making a sound.

If not that Kagome flew around looking in through the windows to see if she could find any rooms with scrolls or such that might be useful to look through. It was in the late afternoon when Kagome and Rin returned from their daily search, tired as everyone was beginning to worry.

"We've been spending weeks searching through his castle and there still seems to be no sign of a solution for this cure!" A wolf howled although it had a voice of Kouga's.

"We can't give up though. Then we'd just be excepting our fate as animals and Kagome would be walking to her death." A small fox kit said, but with the voice of Shippo.

"We have to act quickly though each night when Kagome turns human she looks weaker and weaker. Naraku has slowly been killing her by giving her injuries that we can't tend to out here without proper supplies." Sango said as she turned her head towards where Kagome was taking a nap on the lake. Sango sighed as she scratched the nearest tree with her claws. "That bastard Naraku. We can't give up."

"Fine." Kouga growled as he laid down resting his head on his paws. Being a wolf wasn't too bad for him. It was just like being in his true form. But he did prefer being a human at times; it would be easier to win Kagome's heart. He had seen and heard of Inuyasha. Actually they were sworn enemies, and the thought of him having Kagome had his blood boiling.

"I'll go back in look some more. Kagome said of the west side of the castle there was a room with many scrolls piled on a table. She even saw Naraku studying over many of them." Rin said as she turned to the castle and scurried on over there and through many cracks and was inside the castle.

Being a mouse had its ups all she had to do was find the room which wouldn't take too long. The first room she went in was empty, the next empty again, and so on down the rows of doors. Rin was becoming tired again as she went through the last door and the room had not a single thing inside it. Not even dust.

Rin sniffed around she could make out old scents of Naraku. _But why would Naraku come in here if it was empty? _She thought as she walked around the room. That was when she saw a piece of stone not in lined with the others, so with all her strength Rin pushed in as a table with many scrolls was pushed out from inside the wall.

_Jack pot._ Rin thought happily as she crawled up the legs of the table and she began to look through the piles of scrolls. Every few times she would look out the window to watch the sun and knew she had to be out before that time. None of the scrolls however said anything about their curse and Rin was about to give up when a she crawled down the table she saw a small glistening in a tiny crack of the room when the sun hit it.

Rin walked over as she saw it was under part of the floor. She looked around again in case there was any type of booby trap that would open it. But unlike the table there was nothing. Then the sun was gone and Rin began to sparkle. _Oh no._ She thought as her tiny body grew taller into a little girl as she was her regular self.

Naraku would be back any moment and here she was still inside his castle. Luckily though she pulled up the wood and saw it was a scroll that was in a type of glass containment. So putting the board back down into place and pressing the same stone for the table to go back in the wall the room looked like no one had been in it and was deserted. Rin looked out the window and saw she wasn't too high up, actually she could climb out easily and jump down and be safe.

So Rin opened the window and climbed down from the room until she was about ten feet from the ground and just jumped. Although she fell down and probably bruised her legs she was able to run back to the lake just as Naraku was leaving from tortchering Kagome.

Kagome was bleeding a bit as but she had torn a piece from her clothing to wrap it up with Sango's help. Rin ran up to them all squealing with joy.

"I found it guys! I actually found it!" She hollered as Sango and Kagome looked over and sighed with relief.

"Thank the Gods you're alright. As soon as the sun set we began to worry that you were caught Rin." Sango scorned but looked down upon the scroll. "Is this it?" she asked with

Rin nodded as she unraveled the scroll and everybody gathered around her as she read.

"It says here that to break the curse that the one who has the shikon jewel shard is our only hope to break it." Kagome looked down on her necklace as she held it in her palm. She always wore it since she received it at birth and she knew that in the center of the heart laid the shard of the shikon jewel. That was why Naraku wanted her.

"I'm the one who has that."  
>She said. Sango smiled and put an arm on her shoulder.<p>

"Then we are in luck. Keep going Rin."

"The one in the shard must share a kiss-"

"See I can kiss her and break the curse simply." Kouga said as he tried to kiss Kagome again but Rin continued.

"With **Her** love and her love must vow his love to her and to her alone." Rin finished as Kouga stepped away upset.

"Then that means…" Sango said looking at the now ecstatic Kagome.

"We'll need Inuyasha's help!" Kagome squealed as she hugged them all.

"Now we need a plan to get him here." Sango said as they all sat down to think. Shippo popped up with a new idea.

"We can lead him here!" He said as Kouga smacked him away.

"Of course we do idiot. We're thinking how?"

"Wait I've got it now!" Shippo said again.

"This better be good." Kouga mumbled as they looked upon the little kit.

"That Miroku said he was looking for you right Kagome?" They all nodded. "Well tonight we can leave a trail of your scent here so when he comes to scout tomorrow he'll smell you and follow through."

"Shippo might be on to something. We can make it work though but it'll be a bit dangerous for us." Sango said as they huddled together whispering their plan until nearly dawn.

**Back at the palace**

Inuyasha sighed as he was sitting at a chair in the dining hall. He was messing around with all the food on his plate only taking an occasional bite. Miroku sighed as he took a sip of water. _I'm going to tell him it's been a few days since I saw Kagome. And he always asked my why her scent was all over me. I don't know if I can keep it up. Hurry up Kagome and make your move. _

Inuyasha looked over to his silent friend who refused to tell him anything about why he smelled like Kagome. He two barely ate and Inuyasha was wondering why. The woman he loved wasn't missing and nobody believed you. _Wait Miroku actually doesn't have someone to love._ He thought.

"What gives Miroku? You're extremely quiet." Inuyasha stated as Miroku tensed up. _Ahhhhhh so he's trying to hide something. I knew he would crack eventually._ Inuyasha thought with a smirk. "Are you hiding something you wanna tell to your best friend?" Miroku gulped.

"Nothing at all." Miroku said taking a bite of his rice. Inuyasha looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You're to quite."

"Really?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"So who was the woman you asked to bare your child today." Inuyasha asked knowing that would get him going.

"No one." Miroku said as Inuyasha grew wide eyed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I met Sango last night when I…I mean no reason." Miroku said as he realized he gave some of it away as he cursed himself under his breath.

"Where? Where did you meet this Sango?" Inuyasha yelled as his face was only inches from Miroku's. Miroku bit his lip. He couldn't hide it. Not now. He couldn't there cause no woman would dare be in the forest.

"Alright, alright! Sango said she knew a girl named Kagome who was now a slave in someone's house deep in the forest and hidden. And she hugged me and she obviously had Kagome's scent all over herself." Miroku wailed out biting his lip again. Partially true, partially not. But Inuyasha didn't notice. He was actually out the door after the part of how Kagome was a slave. Miroku let out a sigh as he decided to go back up to his room and relax a bit after that excitement.

As his horse was trotting in the forest Inuyasha caught the scent again. It was fading away quickly, but it was hers. He made his horse go faster as he followed her scent. It took him to a part of the forest where he rarely went and the scent ended there. He sniffed the air again but caught nothing.

"Damn I was so close! Hang on Kagome I'll find you!" He shouted to no one. He saw a shadow fly over the ground as he looked up. A black swan was flying not to high over head. It was huge and beautiful. A fine prize to win. Its black feathers reminded him of Kagome's hair as it made him want her more.

He climbed off the horse and started to climb up the nearest tree. As soon as he was as high as the swan he was leaping from branch to branch after it his claws out and chasing it. With his speed he could catch an animal and didn't need to use a bow and arrow.

Kagome was panting as she was tired from flying most of the day. And now Inuyasha was hunting her and was gaining up on her. _Just wait until he finds out he was hunting me. Oh he'll owe me big time. No matter, I still just only want to see him._ The sun was far from sun set as she started to fly in the direction of the castle. She needed Miroku's help.

Inuyasha was following as the swan kept turning this way and that and now headed towards the castle. Kagome hoped Miroku was in his room as she flew to his window and batted it with her beak. Miroku was sitting reading a book when he looked up and walked over to her window.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked as she looked toward where Inuyasha was chasing her. "Alright I see. Keep flying and I'll try to catch up and get Inuyasha to stop." Kagome flew away before he could finish explaining since Inuyasha was about to claw at her when she barely missed. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled running out of his room.

Inuyasha was hot on her trail as the sun was sinking a bit lower. _Great either gonna get killed by Inuyasha._ She then heard a wolf howl in the distance and knew it was Kouga saying Naraku was coming for her. Kagome flew downward at amazing speed Inuyasha still following her. As she flew into the tree and disappeared. Inuyasha stopped as he looked at the tree oddly. He reached his hand out to touch it as it disappeared but you could see it as well as through it.

He didn't know whether to follow or not but he then decided he should. He wanted all the feathers on that swan and he was going to get it. Also it came to mind Kagome might be in there. Miroku did say she was a slave somewhere deeply hidden in the forest perhaps this was it. So taking a breath he stepped in and immediately heard yelling.

"You dare try and escape me! You should know that you have no other escape! No one can help you now! Including your pathetic little prince." A familiar voice said. Inuyasha growled at whoever dared call him pathetic. Inuyasha hid in bushes as he saw the despicable Naraku strangling the swan. The swan looked hurt but made no noise. Naraku threw it down on the ground hardly as it went hard into the ground. Inuyasha watched as he saw it was barely moving.

Naraku just huffed with anger as he turned into miasma and disappeared. Inuyasha was about to make a move to the swan when the sun went down and the swan began to glow. Inuyasha hid his eyes away from the light as when it dimed he turned to it and saw the swan was now replaced with a girl.

Inuyasha gasped as he saw who it was. Kagome was panting and she looked very bruised and beaten. Her hand was on her neck rubbing it from Naraku's grasp. Inuyasha ran over as he knelt down and lifted her in her lap cradling her. He put his lips over hers as he kissed her gently. Kagome kissed back although she made a soft groan of pain. As Inuyasha pulled away he looked down into those chocolate eyes as he saw them looking sad and hurt but still happy to see him.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as Inuyasha moved back down to kiss her.

**Awwww it's so cute! Ok so I'll update soon but keep reviewing. Can Inuyasha break the curse? Will Naraku realize that Kagome dragged Inuyasha into this and his plans are foiled? Find out in the next chapie.**


	6. A Night of Love

**A Night of Love**

_Last time_

_Inuyasha was about to make a move to the swan when the sun went down and the swan began to glow. Inuyasha hid his eyes away from the light as when it dimed he turned to it and saw the swan was now replaced with a girl._

_ Inuyasha gasped as he saw who it was. Kagome was panting and she looked very bruised and beaten. Her hand was on her neck rubbing it from Naraku's grasp. Inuyasha ran over as he knelt down and lifted her in her lap cradling her. He put his lips over hers as he kissed her gently. Kagome kissed back although she made a soft groan of pain. As Inuyasha pulled away he looked down into those chocolate eyes as he saw them looking sad and hurt but still happy to see him._

"_Inuyasha." She whispered as Inuyasha moved back down to kiss her._

She was the one who pulled away and hugged him. "Inuyasha. I missed you." She whispered in his ear. He brushed her hair with his hands.

"Kagome. I'm never letting you leave me again. Especially with that bastard here hurting you like that."

"You saw that?" She pulled away as she stood up.

"Of course I saw that! And that's why I can't leave you!" Inuyasha helped her up still hugging her close. "Come on. You're coming with me back to the palace where you'll be safe." Inuyasha pulled her along back to the barrier.

"Inuyasha I can't in case you don't notice I was just a swan a few moments ago. I'm under a curse."

"What?"

"Naraku has me under a curse that as soon as the sun comes up I'll turn back into a swan."

"How do you break this curse?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to make a vow of love to me and to me alone."

"That's it? So I could do it now?" Kagome shook her head.

"You have to prove it to the world."

"How in the seven hells do I do that?"

"Don't ask me! Figure it out!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha sighed as he took her into his arms again. When his ears twitched at the rustle of bushes. Inuyasha looked over to the direction where the barrier was and soon saw Miroku walk over with a smirk on his face.

"Ahhhhh well that was easy to keep that secret." He said smiling causing Inuyasha to growl.

"You mean you knew where she was and you didn't tell me!" He yelled at him. Miroku just laughed.

"Why yes, yes I did. And before you yell at me, they asked me to please not tell. So I didn't. Now where is that lovely Sango? I believe we had a deal." He said as he went looking around in the bushes. It wasn't too long when they heard some loud clap.

"I might of agreed to a small kiss, but not giving you permission to rub my ass!" They heard Sango yell. The two laughed at the sight as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"I wish tonight wouldn't ever end, for the reason of us being here together now." Inuyasha smiled as he rested his chin on her raven hair.

"Me to Kagome, me to-" Inuyasha was knocked aside and Kagome fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up and saw a familiar wolf demon helping Kagome up.

"Come on Kagome we can't rely your fate in the hands of mutt face just confess your love to me and I'll shout my love for you from the mountains." Inuyasha growled as he remembers who he was. Kouga the wolf prince. They both were sworn enemies and now he was trying to steal _his_ Kagome.

In an instant he was up and punched Kouga in his right cheek sending him flying from the sudden attack.

"What the hell mutt face?" He said speeding over to him and the two were in each other's faces.

"You just stay the hell away from Kagome wolf. Another reason why I shouldn't leave her here with you." Inuyasha growled.

"Give me one good reason why. I love her much more than you can even dream."

"Oh yeah?"

"In fact that's the point I'm trying to prove. I could break this curse if she'd let me. But she will only agree on you. So more than likely we're doomed." Kouga growled back as Inuyasha grew a nervous look.

"You asshole." He softly growled and then Kagome came in between the two.

"Knock it off." She turned to Kouga. "We have to give him a chance Kouga. He is the only one who can break this curse." Kouga grew a serious look on his face as he looked down upon her. He knew she wouldn't change her mind. Mutt face was her true love and that was that.

"If he messes up then-"

"He won't. I trust and believe he will." Inuyasha watched the two in their serious conversation and felt a twinge in his mind. _It feels like there's more to this curse than they're telling me._ He watched as Kagome told Kouga to go keep an eye on Shippo and Rin. As he disappointedly walked away.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "I do believe you can break this curse. It just takes a vow of love." Inuyasha only pulled her into an embrace.

"I swear Kagome. I'll set you free. I vow here and now that I shall find a way." He whispered to her Kagome looked up at him as he looked down. She loved him and she knew he loved her. She just wanted to know what he loved _about_ her. Kagome leaned up as the two kissed until something shone in the corner of Inuyasha's eye.

"No." Kagome whispered before she glowed brightly. Her body began to shrink down as her hair spread out into wings. She was turning back into a swan. Inuyasha watched as she turned into a swan. As soon as she was she looked up at him and turned her head away in shame as she rose and flew off. Inuyasha sighed as he went to find that monk.

It wasn't hard to here the yells. "Sango come on don't bite me." Inuyasha looked behind a bush and saw Miroku was trying to pet a tiger whose jaw was wrapped around his right hand. "Sango at least bite his left hand. He has a wind tunnel in his right and I don't think it's wise to rip what's covering it up." Inuyasha said as Sango let go. Inuyasha crouched down low to her. "Also tell Kagome I'll return tonight."

Sango ran under his hand making a purr as Inuyasha took that as a yes. Standing up and grabbing the monk by his robe he dragged him through the barrier and to go back to the castle.

Staying at the lake Kagome was just gently swimming in the water. The water was the best water Kagome had ever swum in. It was so clear you could see the gravel at the bottom. On the shore Sango and Rin were watching. Kouga in his wolf form was gnawing on something out of anger.

"We can't trust that mutt!" He howled but quiet enough that Kagome couldn't hear. "If he messes it up-"

"We know Kouga." Shippo said getting up from in the tree he was laying in. "If he messes up then Kagome will die."

"And not from Naraku." Sango finished as Kouga growled.

"I just can't believe she trusts him!" Sango glared over at him.

"Probably because she knows he's not interested in any other woman. Miroku said that Inuyasha said himself he wouldn't marry anyone but Kagome. More than likely Kagome sees that in him without needing to be told that. She knows Inuyasha can't just fall for some random girl that walks by." Sango comforted. Rin and Shippo nodded and grinned knowing soon they will be able to play in the sun again.

Kouga just growled as he turned in circles a few times and laid down and took a nap in the warm sunlight. Kagome swam towards where everyone was as she walked up at sat down next to them all.

"I can't help but wonder about the curse. It says Inuyasha has to prove his love to world, but how could he do so?" Sango looked over and put a paw to her mouth. "I have no idea about that part perhaps it's to his people and to others." Sango thought.

"So like his kingdom?"

"Or all four." Sango pondered.

"Well it's worth a try." Rin squeaked. Kagome looked down with hope and smiled at her friends.

**Back at the Palace**

Inutaishō was staring out the window his head hung low. Everything flunked out ever since that one day Kagome fell under pressure. And then she ran away and disappeared. Now Inuyasha was searching day and night for her, not doing a thing else or his duties.

Sesshomaru being the next heir but now with Kagome missing Inuyasha couldn't marry her and become King of the East. He sighed. So he decided he would make a deal with his sons. Before Sesshomaru could become King he also had to marry a lady. So tomorrow night they would be having a ball, of all four kingdoms they would be able to chose an eligible bride. But of course neither had a clue.

As the door creaked open Sesshomaru walked on in. "You wished to see me father?" He asked in his cool bored tone.

"Yes. I don't wish to repeat myself so we must wait for your brother."

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru huffed. He basically just ignored Inuyasha or beat him. Just on queue Inuyasha walked in with his happiest look in weeks on his face. (Still happy over Kagome).

"Yo." He said as he walked over to where Sesshomaru stood. Sesshomaru looked down upon his half-brother. His look was too happy and love sick. It irritated him beyond belief. So with a large clap. Sesshomaru had slapped Inuyasha while Inuyasha was in shock.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Sesshomaru just looked away.

"You looked like a true fool." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled as he was about to move back in attack.

"Enough!" Their Father scolded as the two looked over to him.

"What's the deal that you need to see us?" Inuyasha asked now annoyed from being disturbed of his happiness.

"You two need to be married as soon as possible."

"I have no need for a wife." Sesshomaru said looking behind his father out the window.

"To be king you must have a queen at your side."

"I see no reason why I must have one."

"When I say you will have one you shall!" Inutaishō yelled at Sesshomaru angered. "Do not question me anymore." He turned to Inuyasha.

"And you. You have to find your place in these lands. You must marry some princess or lady of some sort."

"No." Inuyasha said hiding his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at his brother. The only thing _he_ Sesshomaru had _any_ fear of was his father. He looked up to him and how he was fearless. But at times he was too arrogant and had his temper. And his little half-breed brother had the bravery to stand up to him. For once he was surprised about his brother having a quality he hadn't.

Aside the fact of how the Tetsusaiga would be his to inherit after their father passed on. Inutaishō looked down upon his younger son. He remembered that feeling. The feeling of a loved one you held to dear to your heart to pass on. After Izayoi's death…he couldn't bear to accept she was gone.

"Inuyasha. It would be different if Princess Kagome was alive…but she's gone."

"No…you're wrong!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru watched the two easy tempered demons argue.

"Inuyasha! Follow my orders! She. Is. Dead. Accept it! Now tomorrow night you will find a woman to marry or so help me the next day you will be sent to marry Ayame! SO at least you can become King!" Inuyasha starred at his father. Inutaishō's eyes flickered between his two sons.

"Do I make myself clear, the both of you?" He asked a bit more calmly but stern.

"Yes." They both said as they turned and left the room. _Alright. I'll find a bride tomorrow night._ Inuyasha thought as he looked out the window to the sun sinking lower. _I'll just invite a special guest._

**Gasp! How is the ball going to turn out? Will it be the chance Inuyasha sets Kagome free of the curse? Or of life? Review and we'll see what happens.**


	7. Black out Ball

**Black Out Ball**

**Ok guys so this story is coming to its end. Will they break the curse? Will Naraku make is move? What about Kikyo? Find out in this excerpt of **_**The Swan Priestess.**_

The sun went down on the lake as all animals around it began to glow. Soon everyone was in their human or demon form. Sango stretched as she looked around for her friends. Kouga was supposed to be off hunting and knowing Rin and Shippo somewhere playing but Kagome was off somewhere. She looked around the lake and still no sign.

There was a rustling of bushes and Sango turned and saw her. She was getting almost two weak. Her face was pale except for anyplace bruised from Naraku. Today Naraku spent an hour in private without the others knowing what he did to her and now she did.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at her as she somehow managed to smile a bit.

"I'm fine." She whispered as Sango walked over to her and took a hold of her arms"

"No you aren't. Kagome you look like you've been a punching bag. (Probably no punching bags but who cares.) You must go to Inuyasha at least you'll be safe there." Sango said as she began to pull Kagome along but Kagome pulled away.

"No I can't if I leave Naraku will only hunt me and kill whoever is around me. If anyone lives it should be you all and Inuyasha."

"It won't come to anyone dying Kagome." Sango comforted. "We will succeed break this curse and then get our revenge on Naraku." Kagome looked at Sango a bit happily.

"Thank you Sango…but I'm still staying." Sango shook her head as they headed over to the lake. Sango cleaned Kagome up a bit still carrying on her conversation.

"Kagome you can't stay, please, for me leave."

"No." Kagome still insisted now annoyed by her friends plea.

"You have to! If you trust Inuyasha in breaking this curse than you should be able to trust him to protect you from Naraku!" Sango yelled. Kagome flinched from Sango's sudden loudness. She was right but she wasn't going to bring herself to that.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kagome said. Sango was about to protest when they heard movement in the bushes. They expected Kouga or the others but Miroku stepped out of the bushes smiling.

"Good evenin- what happened Kagome?" He said until he saw Kagome.

"Naraku." Sango answered.

"Is Inuyasha with you?" Kagome asked in worry. Miroku grinned.

"Yup he actually has wonderful news for you." Miroku answered. Kagome leaped up and began to climb a tree as high as she could go. Miroku watched in shock. "I guess she wants to play a love game of hide and go seek or she doesn't want to see Inuyasha."

"She doesn't want to see Inuyasha." Sango answered as the bushes rustled again.

"Who doesn't want to see me?" Inuyasha asked grinning a bit.

"Kagome." The two answered together and Inuyasha's grin vanished.

"Why the hell not!" He asked angrily. He held his nose in the air as he caught Kagome's scent up in the nearest tree.

"KAGOME! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AND DRAG YOU DOWN!" He yelled up the tree.

"I wouldn't do that Inuyasha." Sango warned he turned and saw her serious face. "She's had it pretty rough with Naraku today." Inuyasha grew wide eyes as worry filled his face.

"KAGOME!" He yelled moving to climb the tree but Sango interrupted him.

"Kagome!" She called up. "Either you show and tell or he'll see for himself. More than likely if he sees for himself he'll drag you to the castle and guard you day and night." Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her not sure of anything she was telling Kagome. There was a rustling of the branches as Kagome slowly climbed down her back facing them.

Inuyasha watched as she leapt down from the tree. She turned to them and Inuyasha gasped from all of her bruises. Although most of them were cleaned up. Inuyasha moved to her and ran a hand down her face as Kagome directed her eyes somewhere else than his golden orbs.

"What happened?" He asked in a low whisper. Kagome looked back over to him.

"Naraku." She answered as he gave a low growl. "He gets rougher and rougher every day. He thinks hurting me will cause me to give in to him."

"What exactly does he want Kagome?" Miroku was the one to ask. Kagome looked upon him.

"You were there that night Miroku and you heard him." She turned back to Inuyasha. "Every day he demands marriage." Inuyasha growled loudly. "And every day I refuse. And he tortures me like so. Until I agree will he stop if I never agree than I die." She explained. Inuyasha looked upon her and embraced her.

"The only one to die will be Naraku Kagome." He said as Kagome looked up at him.

"How?" He grinned.

"Tomorrow night come to the castle. We'll be having a ball. A masquerade ball actually. All the kingdoms shall be there. And there I'll vow my love to you." Kagome smiled as well as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"Then the curse will be broken." She whispered. Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he heard a rustling in bushes and a horrible stench. Inuyasha pulled apart as he gave a growl.

"Naraku." He said through clenched teeth. Kagome grew wide eyed as she slightly pushed him.

"Go now!" She hissed. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Why should I run from that bastard? I think it's about time for revenge."

"Kagome is right." Sango stepped in. As much as she liked the idea of getting revenge over Naraku she knew now was not the time. "We can't attack tonight. It'll wipe out all chances of saving us. For now Inuyasha has to go. But we will see you tomorrow night." She said.

Inuyasha could not argue. "Protect her then Sango." He ordered as he ran along with Miroku back to the barrier.

"Kagome." An oily voice called as Kagome spun around and saw Naraku walking out from behind some trees. "I'm glad you're still alive after earlier this afternoon." He taunted as Sango was the one to let out a low growl. He smirked in approval.

"So have you changed your mind?" He asked as he walked over to her and took a hold of her hands. Kagome smiled in a somewhat evil tone as she placed his other hand over his.

"I have Naraku. And you're right I will marry you." She said Kouga who was back now with Rin and Shippo gasped.

"Kagome what the he-" He started but Sango covered his mouth even though she herself was shocked.

"Y-you mean. I'm so glad Kagome you came to sense. I'll make sure you'll get the royal treatment and make you as happy as you made me today." He said as Kagome grinned knowing her plan was working. "But, you know I have one question to ask you."

"What's that?" Kagome asked in a bit of a seducing tone.

"What are you going to where tomorrow night?" Kagome gasped as Naraku grinned evilly.

"'I'll save you from that bastard. Come to the ball and I'll make a vow to you.'" Naraku mocked as Kagome then glared at him.

"I'll never marry you! I'm going back to Inuyasha and you or your little curse won't stop me!" Naraku gritted his teeth as he grabbed her hand.

"You won't be there for the big ball tomorrow night Kagome." Naraku said as Kagome pulled away.

"If you're gonna stop me, you'll have to kill me." Naraku smirked.

"I don't think I'm ready to do that yet Kagome. But you see you can't go tomorrow night. One little detail you and your _prince_ forgot, because in order to turn human there must be a moon." He said as he laughed. Kagome looked up toward the sky and saw it was the last quarter. Tomorrow they would stay animals the whole time. Kagome collapsed as she sobbed in her hands while Naraku went back to his castle.

**With Naraku**

Naraku entered his castle laughing.

"They always thought I had no idea. But no matter what I'm always the one who has the plan." Then a thought hit him. Kagome didn't need to be there in order for the vow to work. If Inuyasha still made the vow to her it would still break his curse.

"It's still that damn vow. But how will I stop that _little prince_? Hmmmmmmm. Maybe that's it, the vow. Kikyo!" He yelled for as Kikyo came walking in from another room.

"Yes Onigumo?" She asked in an eager tone. (She just calls Naraku Onigumo.) But she was a fool to help him.

"That pathetic prince wants to ruin our plan and I think I'll need your help." Naraku said as Kikyo walked over listening. "He's going to vow his love to Kagome."

"How do we stop him?" She asked as he grinned.

"I could just make you look more like Kagome and if he vows his love to you, Kagome will die." Kikyo grinned as Naraku laughed. "And then I'll finish Inuyasha off myself."

Naraku laughed again as he then pulled out a small vile with a single piece of hair.

The Kingdom was bustling with excitement about the ball tonight. Mostly because most of the maidens would be eligible to marry the two handsome princes. Soon it was dark as Inuyasha and Miroku were finishing getting ready.

"Tell me why I must where this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked tying up an extra piece of hair from the wiggery into a ponytail. A black haired violet eyed version of Inuyasha turned to him.

"Because they'll think I'm wearing a wig as a human if you're wearing one as a demon and won't suspect I turn human on the new moon. (Ok remember Inuyasha doesn't remember how they need the moon to turn human.)

"Fine." Miroku groaned as he put on his mask. He looked a bit ridiculous but he just wore a purple mask to match his robe. Inuyasha however was wearing a fine formal red kimono and wore a black mask to complement it along with his hair.

"Well I think it's safe to make our appearance." Inuyasha said. He didn't want to wait around for Kagome all night and make him seem eligible for girls trying to woo him. Like he said. Kagome was the only one for him, and that's how it was going to stay.

As they two walked on down to the ball room they saw many people dancing as Inuyasha laughed at how girls surrounded Sesshomaru who just looked irritated.

"I better go assist Sesshomaru with those beautiful ladies." Miroku said as he moved towards the group. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he looked around for any sign of Kagome. A group three girls moved over to him and cornered him against the wall pestering him with questions.

The evening was getting late and Inuyasha was getting board. He tried everything to get rid of the girls. One of them was talking about Kagome's death as Inuyasha growled when a loud clang made everyone jump. They all turned most of them shocked except Inuyasha and Miroku. In fact Inuyasha looked the happiest he been all night. A woman in a red dress descended down the steps. Everyone was shocked and everyone parted way for as she walked by. Ayame was surprised to see her old friend as she walked over to her.

"Kagome?" She asked as everyone gasped at the name. Inutaishō whispered something to a servant as the servant went looking around the castle for someone. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and smiled warmly at him.

"You had me worried there." Inuyasha teased.

"You should have known I would come if you were here." She said as Inuyasha took her hand as the two danced in the middle of the room.

**Back at the lake**

Everyone was in there animal form and unfortunately in a bird cage Kagome was trapped. Everyone was scrapping at it with their claws and teeth trying to bend it but to no success.

"It's no use to bite and claw at it you guys." Kagome in her swan form said.

"But you have to go and warn Inuyasha." Shippo protested.

"From what runt?" Koga asked.

"From that clone of Kagome who went idiot! If Inuyasha thinks that's Kagome and vows his love to her than Kagome will die.

"In that case." Kouga said and then looked down on Rin. "Pick the lock with your tail left once and then a bit to the right should do it.

"No need for that. One sec." Sango said and ran off to the bushes. It was a few moments until she was back with a small pin. "Try to pick it with this, it'll work better."

"How they hell do you have hair pins in the middle of the wild!" Kouga growled as Sango glared.

"I use pins when I'm a human you know." She said as Rin took it and picked the lock. Soon there was a small click as the door swung open.

"Hurry and fly quickly Kagome." Shippo yelled after her as she took off towards the castle.

**Back at the Castle**

Inuyasha and Kagome's clone finished dancing after that song and bowed to each other. Kagome's father walked in pale and sad still after his daughter's disappearance. He walked over to his friend as his friend gave him a bear hug.

"Look my friend. Your daughter is alive!" He said pointing over to the Kagome. The sad King just barely looked up but when he did he grinned to see Kagome walking over and taking Inuyasha's hand. He was about to move to her but Inutaishō stopped him. "Wait, Inuyasha has an announcement." He said as the two gave their attention to Inuyasha who had his hand raised to silence the room.

"Subjects of our Kingdom, neighboring kingdoms and our friends and family. Tonight I make an announcement as well as a vow. Princess Kagome of the East, I announce will be my bride." The crowd cheered.

Kagome who was flying as fast as she could to the palace as she saw all the glowing lights in the ball room and flew to one of the windows. She peered in as she gasped. Inuyasha was holding hands with another version her. _So Shippo was right. _Kagome thought as she banged against the window trying to get someone's attention but no one heard.

"But right now I want to prove my love to her. So tonight I make a vow to her. She has always been there for as long as I could remember…" As he talked on Kagome tried to catch his gaze but the other Kagome saw her and kept turning Inuyasha. Kagome looked for anyway in but there was none. As she went back to the window and looked in.

"Inuyasha." She cried on death ears.

"I make a vow now to this Princess Kagome here and now all of my love for now and for all our years together." Kagome's eyes grew blank as she began to fall. But now she tried to fly back to the lake however weak she may be. As the crowd cheered in agreement there was one person who caught something. He looked down onto his glass as he was standing right next to the couple and saw not Kagome's reflection, but Kikyo's.

**Gasp how it is going to turn out! I'm on the edge of my laptop as I type but sorry you'll have to wait for….*spins around* the next chapter. (Get it like on Shake it up?) Hahaha…I hate that show. But until then review!**


	8. Battle for a Loved One

**Battle for a loved one**

**Ok so I wonder what will happen during this segment of **_**The Swan Priestess**_** I'm on the edge of my seat and I'm listening to my romance music so let's pick up where we left off.**

_Last time_

_Kagome's eyes grew blank as she began to fall. But now she tried to fly back to the lake however weak she may be. As the crowd cheered in agreement there was one person who caught something. He looked down onto his glass as he was standing right next to the couple and saw not Kagome's reflection, but Kikyo's._

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as everyone looked over to him. "That isn't Kagome."

"Miroku you had too many drinks." Inuyasha said pushing it away when Miroku kept going.

"Inuyasha you've got to believe me Kagome's in trouble!" Inuyasha glared back at Miroku.

"Enough Miroku! This is Kagome!" Miroku was taken aback but put on a serious face.

"Fine if you're not going to help her, then I will." He said as he turned and grabbed his staff and ran out to the stables to get a horse.

"Stupid monk." He muttered as he turned back to Kagome and smiled. "Crazy how he doesn't know it was you." Kagome smirked as she led the way outside as Inuyasha looked down and noticed Kagome's bare neck. He looked at it for many minutes as he got a series of flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha: 13_

_Kagome: 10_

"_Tag!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Kagome on the back as she jumped from the sudden hit._

"_Inuyasha!" She yelled running after him but he was to fast then Kagome knew he may best her in physical abilities but not in wit. She climbed up the nearest tree and hid until Inuyasha came running around looking for her. He was responsible for whatever happened to her and he didn't want to get nagged._

"_Kagome! Dammit come out here!" He yelled and then he saw a flash of light from above as he saw Kagome jumping on him from the tree._

"_You didn't scare me." Inuyasha said as he walked back to the palace Kagome on his back._

"_Why not?" She asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Your locket reflected light and gave you away. Take jewelry off if you're gonna try to scare people." Inuyasha said realizing he just helped her._

"_No way! I'm never taking off this locket! I got it since I was born!" Inuyasha didn't remember too much about giving her the locket as he just went on back into the palace courtyard._

_End of flashback_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to get his attention. Inuyasha blinked and his expression became more serious.

"Kagome, where's your locket?" Kagome froze up as Inuyasha turned his gaze to the pond and saw Kikyo. He gasped as Kagome laughed as a few of her feature started to melt away. Her hair become longer and more as her eyes turned from the warm happy mud brown, to cold and gray. Along with her skin becoming white as snow.

"Where's Kagome?" He growled as Kikyo grinned and shrugged.

"Guess you should have listened to your friend Inuyasha. She's in **big** trouble." She answered. Inuyasha wanted to slash her to bits but instead took off running towards the barrier. Two people from the ballroom were watching as one whispered to the other.

"Go with him and take these." And handed the other two swords before the other took off.

Inuyasha ran past the stables as he remembered he was still human and wouldn't get there in time on foot. So he hopped on their fastest stallion and rode off towards the barrier.

"Kagome!" He cried as he heard something gaining on him he turned and saw to his surprise, Sesshomaru running alongside him.

"What's wrong? Doing anything to get away from the ball?" Inuyasha grunted as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Father sent me." He replied as Inuyasha ran in toward the barrier with Sesshomaru following. Inuyasha frantically looked around.

"Kagome! Miroku! Sango!" He yelled as he got off and walked over to where they were the day before. Everyone was huddled around something, still in their animal form except Miroku who was crying. As Inuyasha was about to walk over to them sun rose as his hair turned silver and he had claws and fangs again. Then surprisingly everyone turned into their human form although this glow was much brighter than the others. Soon it was Kouga, Sango, Shippo, and Rin sitting around Kagome tears down their face. And finally the black swan only glowed a very dim light and then turned into the princess.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ask as Kouga got up and moved over to him.

"Nice Fuck up Inuyasha." Kouga said as he just went over to the lake. Miroku went over and comforted Sango and Shippo just sucked it in and went off like Kouga. Rin got up to leave to but bumped into Sesshomaru as she met his fluff she just hugged it and cried into it.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes not caring but she was after all a cute and innocent little girl and right now needed to cry. Inuyasha sat on his knees next to Kagome as he took her hand and put it against his face. He helped her body sit up a bit as he looked at her pale face

"Please forgive me Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging her.

"I-I...Inuyasha?" A weak voice asked as Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her.

"Yeah Kagome, I'm here." Kagome weakly smiled.

"I'm glad…I got…to see…you a last…time…as myself." Kagome took a gasp of air. "And that I…could tell you…I love…you." Inuyasha looked at her as tears clouded his vision. Kagome's eyes were with tears as her back arched and she was just limp in his arms.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered shaking her. "No…no…NO!" He shouted as he held her face up to him as everyone looked away.

"And so, the villan triumphs all." Someone said as everyone looked up and saw Naraku leaning against a tree. "Don't worry. You all shall join her and you can be happy in heaven _or hell_ while I'm happy here." Naraku said coming closer.

"You think you're gonna get away with this?" Sango shouted muffled by her tears. She looked up with her darkest glare ever. "THEN YOUR WRONG BITCH!" She yelled as she pulled off her green and pink kimono to reveal pink and black armor. She reached into the bushes and pulled out a giant boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled throwing it to Naraku as he dodged it. Miroku stood up as he wiped his cheek from a tear trailing down.

"Today is the day that you will pay for what you inflicted on my family Naraku as well as pay for Kagome's death!" He said grabbing his staff.

"Oh what could _you _of all people do?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing. Because I'll be the one to kill you." Inuyasha said as he carefully laid Kagome down as he got up and looked at Naraku, hate flaming in his eyes. "You and I are going to duel one on one bastard!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha insane. Sango and Miroku gritted their teeth, for they wanted to be the part of Naraku's death.

"Just come and try it." Naraku challenged as Inuyasha smirked and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Brother, let me use the Tetsusaiga in which I know you brought with you."

"And why should I?" He questioned as he gripped the sword. He felt the barrier but ignored it.

"Just do me this and that is all I ask and then somehow I shall repay you." Inuyasha pleaded. He hated his brother but he had to do this for Kagome. Sesshomaru pulled out the powerful fang as it glistened in the sun as he stuck it in the ground and looked down to the Rin who was watching.

"Let's go back to the palace where you'll be safe." He said as he turned to Inuyasha's horse and threw Rin over it as he led the horse back to the palace.

"No way am I going to stay out of a fight with this bastard." He said as he came right back over next to where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha glared showing he wanted to do this on his own yet he felt the others also wanted to get their own section of revenge on Naraku. He went over and placed a hand over the handle of the Tetsusaiga. Gripping the sword he pulled it out as it took its true form. As he slashed it in the air he turned to Naraku baring his fangs.

"Time to die." He whispered as he ran the sword above his head as he slashed it down on Naraku as it only hit a portion of his body.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at him cutting off his tentacles that were forming although they were reforming. Naraku turned to her and shot tentacles at her pinning her to a tree.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he ran over and with his staff began chopping off Naraku's tentacles that had Sango as they released. Sango fell to the ground coughing but glared up as she grabbed her weapon again. Naraku though sent tentacles at the two to keep them busy as he tried to turn his attention back to Inuyasha a hard kick reached his head.

It was beyond fast as Naraku looked over and saw Kouga standing there getting ready for another punch. Naraku grinned evilly as he picked Kouga up with a tentacle and threw him off in a different direction and then. Inuyasha was fighting his way through Naraku's tentacles knowing at this rate they wouldn't be able to kill him. His tentacles re-grew when they were cut off. Inuyasha looked over at his other friends.

"You guys cover for me!" He yelled as he backed away. Miroku and Sango looked at each other confused but just continued fighting Naraku. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu and spun around cutting off and attacking tentacles and threw it at Naraku as it missed his head it still swung back to her hitting a tree as Sango quickly grabbed it. Miroku was still using his staff against it as well as many sutras as they purified the parts of Naraku.

"You all think you can defeat me. I'm too powerful for any of you to even defeat." Naraku chuckled. As he flicked them all away.

"Time for you to die, Naraku." Inuyasha shouted over at a distance. He had been working on this technique for months and now he was finally going to try it out on someone who deserved it. He raised the Tetsusaiga above his head. "Wind scar!" He yelled as he slashed the sword down towards Naraku.

"Miroku use your wind tunnel!" Inuyasha shouted over to him. As the wind scar began to destroy Naraku. Miroku stuck his staff into the ground as he held his right hand towards Naraku.

"Wind Tunnel!" He shouted as he flipped the lap over his hand as Naraku was being pulled in and was sucked into Miroku's hand. As soon as any trace of Naraku was gone Miroku closed it up quickly. They all looked down on the crater that was in the ground.

"He's gone."Sango stated as Miroku looked at his right hand as he flipped open the flap and looked in as he saw that black hole that has been in there for so long disappear and was gone.

"The curse has been lifted." He simple stated as he grinned and hugged Sango with joy.

"I'm glad for you Miroku." Sango said as she surprisingly hugged him back. They both looked around for Inuyasha who was already by Kagome again holding her close.

"Forgive me none the less Kagome. Naraku is dead now. But I hope that you can be at peace." Inuyasha said as he hugged her tighter and tears fell on her dress. "Just…I…I wish you can…come back to me." He cried. He peaked his eye open as he kissed her forehead and laid her back down. As he brushed her bangs out of her face. As he traced a finger down her forehead and over her lips and followed down the vein in her neck.

As he looked down on her body he saw a faint glow. He cocked his head as he watched the glow flicker. He reached down for where it was hidden in her dress as he pulled it out and saw her locket. As he held it in his hand he saw the glow as from the shard in it.

**Gasp how are they going to save Kagome! Oh pleeeeeeaaaassssssssssseeeee review!**


	9. Eternity

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had so much to work on in this chapter. *pulls out hanky* I'm gonna miss this story, and I wanna give a final shout out to all those reviewers, come on let's give it a hand for these guys.**

**Black and White Kirara**

**Rangurren**

**jlo4567**

**Queen Emily the Diligent**

**animesfwend01**

**Iron Inuyasha**

**And Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Thank you guys I enjoyed all those reviews and I went all the way to finish this story just for you, so here we go, last chapter. So I'll see you at the final A/N. Enjoy!**

**Eternity**

_Last time_

_As he looked down on her body he saw a faint glow. He cocked his head as he watched the glow flicker. He reached down for where it was hidden in her dress as he pulled it out and saw her locket. As he held it in his hand he saw the glow as from the shard in it._

"The shard?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused. Miroku and Sango looked over, their tears glistening from the light. Inuyasha remembered of when he first heard the legend of the shikon jewel. It could grant any wish and now, this shard was all that was left of it. _Can it still grant a wish as powerful as to bring Kagome back?_ He asked himself, knowing the only way to know was to try. After all that was his only option.

"Shikon shard, please with all my heart I want Kagome back." There was just silence as the jewel's light flickered and a thin light beam pointed north. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up and followed the light, as Miroku and Sango followed him. The light lead outside the barrier and all the way to the palace. The lights were out as inside everyone was waiting inside with lanterns to provide their light. All were waiting silently after Inuyasha running off and how Kagome vanished into thin air.

They caught the evil priestess Kikyo was caught and evaporated into clay shards. No one knew that explanation, but right now didn't really care; they cared more about the prince and princess.

"Here comes Inuyasha!" Ayame shouted from keeping an eye out from the window. Inutaishō and Kagome's father scrambled over and looked down. And there they did see Inuyasha walking in carrying Kagome, in torn and dirty priestess clothing.

"Kagome," Her Father choked. He was afraid she was dead as Inuyasha disappeared and was inside the palace. Many hand maidens were following after him to check on the princess but once they saw they followed along with their heads down. The three scurried over quickly as Inuyasha set Kagome down on a type of cushion set off to the side. Everyone crowded around and watched as Inuyasha took her cold hand.

"Son?" Inutaishō asked as Inuyasha looked over at his father. "Is she…"

"There's some hope left." Inuyasha said in a low whisper. He pulled out the locket that he hid on the way to the palace as it pointed over to the corner in the room. Inuyasha walked over to where it pointed. As the crowd parted Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall with little Rin in tears next to him. The light pointed to his waist at where a sword hung from his waist.

"The Tenseiga?" He looked up at Sesshomaru's blank stare. "Why didn't you say that you had that earlier?" Sesshomaru just changed his look down to Inuyasha.

"You never asked little brother. And at that same reason you can't even wield the sword." He answered. Inuyasha growled.

"You're the only one who can bring her back!" He growled only to receive a punch from Sesshomaru sending him flying. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"I don't care if I have to kill you for it. I'm going to get Kagome back!" He made a move to get up and attack Sesshomaru when…

"Enough!" A louder voice yelled silencing everything. Inuyasha looked over at his father who was glaring at the two. "Sesshomaru you asked me a favor earlier and I said I would request a payment back. Now you will use the sword I passed down to you to resurrect Kagome." Sesshomaru changed his look over to his father.

"You're wasting that to help your son?"

"Think of it as getting him out of the palace. He marries Kagome, he becomes King of the East, and he leaves." Inutaishō influenced. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and then over at his father and then over at the dead princess. Walking over to the cushion he withdrew the blade that looked the exact opposite of the Tetsusaiga. He looked down as he saw the imps of the dead.

"Think of it as getting him out of the palace. He marries Kagome, he becomes King of the East, and he leaves." Inutaishō influenced. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and then over at his father and then over at the dead princess. Walking over to the cushion he withdrew the blade that looked the exact opposite of the Tetsusaiga. He looked down as he saw the imps of the dead, as he slashed the imps away.

Inuyasha dashed over to her side as he picked up her hand. Slowly at first he began to feel her pulse rise and the life return to her face.

"Kagome? Please say something, anything!" He begged. SLAP! Inuyasha and everyone stood shocked as Inuyasha looked down. Kagome's hand was up against Inuyasha's cheek. Slowly Kagome's eyes peaked open as she looked over at Inuyasha.

"That's for cheating on me." She whispered. Inuyasha gave a husky laugh as everyone around them was crying with tears of joy or just smiling. Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up as he gently laid his lips down on hers. Kissing her passionately ignoring everyone else. As he pulled apart he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I hope you'll accept my apologies." He murmured in answer to her question Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha again. She changed her look as she looked over at her father. Getting up and stumbling a bit from her weak legs she went over and hugged him.

"Kagome." He whispered as a tear fell down into her messy hair. "I'm so sorry, if I would have been more understanding and just except your own feelings none of this would have happened. Marry whoever you want I don't care, whoever the lucky man is will have my blessings." Kagome just smiled to herself as Inutaishō slapped his head. _He couldn't get it more subtle than that and he thinks she loves someone else._

Kagome pulled apart and looked at him. "You'll have no worries Father, who I want to marry I think is in your range." As the King was pondering over what his daughter meant, Kagome just smiled. "Now I think I deserve the right to go and change what I've been wearing for the past few weeks, Sango?" She called as Sango grinned and left Miroku's side and followed Kagome back up to her old room that luckily still had her belongings.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and patted his shoulder.

"You did well my friend," He complimented. Inuyasha looked over and grinned.

"As did you. You freed yourself of the curse." Miroku nodded in agreement as He and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

"Shall we burst in and act like old times?" Miroku asked. Referring to how at times with maids he would burst into their rooms while changing saying the castle was under attack. Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Miroku damn it. Can't you act civilized for a few moments in life. Perhaps you need a talk to outside." Inuyasha dragged the whining Miroku outside until they were out of site. He pushed him up against the wall leaning in towards his face.

"Let's get in from the balcony." As the two rushed off to meet two angry women.

_5 months later_

The wedding bells were ringing as everyone in the kingdoms of the East and the West were cheering. Today they had a new King and Queen of the East and that was Inuyasha and Kagome. The two were just married as they came striding out of the church laughing and smiling. The past events of the summer were forgotten as everyone only looked to rejoicing.

Inuyasha led his new wife out onto the streets of the kingdom as they would walk their way back to the palace. A way to show their love for one another was to show they were proud to be each other's husband and wife. The people were throwing flower petals at them as they passed making a shower a sweet scent. The two walked by their friends who were smiling at them.

Miroku and Sango were there of course being the best man and maid of honor in the wedding. The two were engaged marrying after the New Year and were moving into the East and living with Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame and Kouga? Well once Ayame was introduced to the Prince of Wolves she immediately started dating him. Ayame was hugging him close as Kouga was just waving and blushing a bit when Ayame leaped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Shippo wanted to train to become a stronger fox demon as he was on their fathers' shoulders waving. The two Kings were proud that their plan actually worked and both were resigning and just going to spend their days talking about plans for their grandchildren, which worried the two. Sesshomaru had his carination at the end of summer, and was the King of the West. But how did he become King without being married? Well that was his deal with his Father. Rin was living in the palace and even though she didn't know it yet, once she got older she would become the Queen and marry Sesshomaru, if she agreed to his proposal.

Lastly there was the old prince Hojo who just ended up marrying a Lady of the court. But he was still upset at how Kagome chose Inuyasha over him. Inuyasha looked down on Kagome and smiled, happy that things turned out they way they should be.

Later that night at the reception everyone was dancing around inside, while outside Kagome and Inuyasha were out in the villa that Kagome was in so long ago. Kagome looked up in the amber eyes and smiled.

"Inuyasha, what do you love about me?" She asked in a bit playful tone.

_I knew that we belonged together _

_Long before I knew your name._

_And the only thing I hoped for_

_Was for a clue that you felt the same_

Inuyasha tensed up as he looked down and smiled. He took a lock of her midnight hair and played with it in his fingers. Brushing it against her cheek bone he leaned down and nibbled on her ear. Kagome moaned in enjoyment but pushed him away.

"You're not getting out of answering the question." Inuyasha groaned and took her hands.

"What do I need to do to prove to you I love you?"

_Somehow I knew your every secret _

_Just by looking in your eyes_

_From the very moment I met you_

_I was thinking of the rest of our lives_

_Just say to me_

"Answering the question." Kagome answered. Inuyasha's face turned serious as he held her hands up in his.

"Kagome, you're my air. I need you. Your bravery is beyond compare, except probably mine," Kagome nudged him. "Your kindness to every soul, excepting who they are, trying to help them. But what I love can't be described in any way. Maybe it was the fact how ever since we met, you weren't like any other girl. You played the games I played. When I played tricks on you, you had me evenly matched. I love that about you. I love everything about you."

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of mine_

"One last question." Kagome said hiding back a giggle from Inuyasha's groan. "Will you love me, until the day I die?" Inuyasha looked down with love in his eyes knowing for sure this answer.

"Beyond the ends of time. For eternity, for as long as we're mates, which would equal forever, my Kagome." He whispered in a hushed tone.

_Eternity, eternity is on our side_

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek as Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. Kagome moved one of her hands around his neck, while they held each other's hands.

_I'm not afraid to say forever_

_You've made me feel so sure_

'_Cause I know its everlasting_

_And I've never had this feeling before_

Inuyasha leaned down as Kagome leaned up as they kissed with more passion and heat warming up each other in the frost setting in for fall. Kagome wouldn't have it and now that made her sure.

_Caught in by the tide_

_And it brought me to you_

_And now I know that dreams come true_

Kagome deepened the kiss, Inuyasha making no protest. Her dreams were coming true. And now she was for sure…

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of mine_

That dreams did come true. And now and forever she would be with Inuyasha.

_Eternity, eternity is on our side_

Eternity, that's what how long they would be together.

_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity._

**The End**

***Crying into Inuyasha character dolls***

**No, no, no! It's over! I loved doing this story so much and I hoped you guys liked it to.**

**Rikki Taro Puppet: You are way too emotional.**

**Rikki Taro: Am not!**

**RTP: You cry at the end of every story, watch I bet the next story you're righting you're gonna cry at the very end.**

**RT: No I won't and besides I bet I won't cry at the end**

**RTP: Oh yeah sure, well you better tell them what the next story you have coming up is.**

**RT: Right! *turns to readers* Ok guys a few announcements. My next story will be up sometime next weekend and if you liked this you'll love the other one. I'll give you a hint…Based off a Don Blush Film…**

**RTP: Thumbelina?**

**RT: How the hell would I pull off a small Inuyasha, small Kagome, add three villains who are after Kagome and fit Shippo, Miroku, and Sango into all that?**

**RTP: Well I have been reading your notebook and…**

**RT: SHUT UP! It's about a princess…**

**RTP: Sleeping Beauty?**

**RT: No! Disney did that.**

**RTP: But he did help in that.**

**RT: Ok last clue… she falls in love.**

**RTP: THAT'S NO CLUE YOU ALWAYS MAKE IT WHERE THEY FALL IN LOVE S TELL US THE TITLE!**

***flinches***

**RT: Ok gosh, Ok well it's going to be called **_**The Past of a Priestess**_** based off my favorite movie **_**Anastasia**_** also coming soon is another Rikki Taro original **_**Summer Betrothals. **_**All couples will be in that one, except InuXKik sorry. So keep your eyes open for it and check out all my other stories. So review and thank you so much for reading…**_** The Swan Priestess.**_

**BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN THE SONG **_**ETERNITY**_** THAT IS FROM, THE MOVIE **_**THE SWAN PRINCESS**_**!**


End file.
